In normal-weight subjects, the effects of a high carbohydrate vs high fat diet/meal on lipoprotein lipase (LPL) responsiveness in adipose tissue (AT) or skeletal muscle (SM) will predict weight stability vs weight gain over 5 years and in obese subjects, the effects of a high carbohydrate vs high fat diet/meal on weight vs additional weight gain over 5 years.